beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ren Sama
"Ik denk dat ik toch wel verwend ben en nu moet leren dat ik niet altijd alles kan krijgen wat ik maar wil." Uiterlijk Mens: Ren heeft donker perzik huidje met grote indringende gouden ogen. Zijn gezicht is perfect gebouwd. Niet te rond, niet te ovalig. Zijn neus heeft een perfete bouw. Zijn lippen zijn perfect symetrisch en perfect vol. Zijn kin is niet te puntig en ook niet te rond. Het enige wat er niet erg perfect is aan zijn gezicht zijn zijn oren. Ze zijn een beetje te scherp. Op zijn linkerschouder is het teken van het licht te vinden. Hij heeft wit, stekelig haar met een wat grijze gloed. Zijn stem is een normale jongenstem, maar toch mannelijk in een manier. Het is zo'n stem waarvan je weg moet smelten. Hij draagt een zwarte T-shirt met grijze, gouden en paarse accenten. Hij draagt een grijze broek waarvan de uiteinden in zijn zwarte boots, met paarse accenten, gepropt. Als hij naar de Blauwe Furie gaat, verandert zijn outfit. Dan draagt hij een zwarte jeans met daarboven een paars hemdje met vierkanten en blauwe accenten. Hij draagt dan normale zwarte schoenen. Als accesoire's draagt hij een paars polsbandje en een lange zilveren ketting met aan het einde een keltisch kruis met daarin een amethist. Draak: Als Ren in een draak verandert, heeft hij een vrij smalle, stevige kop. Hij heeft twee hoorns en snorharen die sierlijk golven in de wind. Zijn lichaam is lang, smal, stevig en flexibel. Hij heeft vier poten met aan iedere poot drie klauwen (Het teken dat ze een Japanse draak is). Zijn lichaam heeft dan een sneeuwwitte kleur en zijn manen zijn zo zacht als satijn met een bladgroene kleur, die sierlijk golven in de wind. Zijn ogen zijn van maansteen; wit als sneeuw en vloeiend vol emotie. Zijn twee hoorns zijn van eenkleurig marmer, bruin; hard en stevig. Zijn adem reukt naar een lente briesje met een perzik geurtje. Zijn schubben zijn als een panster waardoor niet doorheen kan (Behlave de tanden van een Caeribiaan en Excalibur) en schijnen hard zoals licht. De klauwen zijn van metaal, blinkend als het licht, die overal doorheen kunnen boren. Persoonlijkheid Ren is op het volle zicht een normale jongen en gedraagt zich ook zo. Hij houdt van plezier maken, grapjes utihalen en gamen. Zoals elke normale jongen doet, maar Ren is niet zoals andere jongens. Ren zit heel complex in elkaar: Hij is goed opgevoed, heeft etiqueten geleerd en gedraagt zich keurig, maar op hetzelfde moment is hij speels, geniepig en (soms) een ontzettende mongool. Maar dat is niet alles aan hem, nee. Hij is op het ene momenten heel erg stil en bakend zich weg van de wereld, zoals een associale; terwijl op het ander een hele kletskous en heel sociaal. Ren is, zoals alle draken, nogal een heethoofd en op bepaalde momenten erg gevoelig. Maar hij kan ook kalm zijn en stoer. Ren is, net zoals zijn tante, een vrije vogel. Hij is iemand die graag op avontuur gaat en graag reist; hij wilt de wereld zien. Maar zijn plichten als prins staan hem in de weg en dat haat hij aan het prins zijn. Ren is een dierenmens en probeert zoveel mogelijk tijd door te brengen met de dieren in zijn omgeving. Ren heeft de rare gewoonte om foeze koppen te trekken als hij iets niet snapt. Ook gedraagt hij zich soms niet al het moet, maar ach. Dat boeit hem niet. Geschiedenis Hij is geboren in de Blauwe Furie op 25 december, kerstochtend. Hij is geboren als troonopvolger van de Blauwe Furie. In tegenstelling tot zijn vader heeft Ren wel een jeugd gehad met zijn ouders en heeft zorgeloos leventje kunnen leiden. Dus valt er eigenlijk niet zo veel te vertellen over zijn geschiedenis. Hij is goed opgevoed, heeft veel tijd kunnen spenderen met zijn familie, is intelligent en heeft veel talenten kunnen ontdekken. Op zijn zesde verjaardag is hij voor het eerst naar Tsuki, zijn meter, kunnen gaan en voor de eerste keer ook naar de Aarde. Op die dag heeft hij zijn Persoon gevonden, Ponyo Tategami, een meisje die op dezelfde dag jarig is, maar een jaar jonger, als hem en waarvoor het feestje, waar hij voor gekomen was, was voor georganisseerd. Voor deze verjaardag kreeg hij een wolvenwelpje die hij Kurin noemde. Hij noemde haar zo omdat ze ervan hield om zichzelf te wassen en schoon te houden. Daarvoor dus de naam Kurin dat letterlijk in het Japans 'Schoon' betekent. Op dezelfde dag heeft hij zijn aartsrivaal Sosuke Kiyoshi ontmoet, die hij zal haten tot in de eeuwigheid. Ook ontmoette hij zijn beste vriend, Raito Otori, en twee andere vrouwelijke vrienden: Hanon Faust en Rosu Otori, Raito's tweelingzus. Relatie Ponyo Tategami Tussen Ponyo en Ren klikten het meteen al vanaf de dag dat ze elkaar ontmoetten. Meteen waren ze al beste vrienden en onafscheidelijk. Elke keer als hij van haar gescheiden is, doet hem dat mentaal pijn. Zoals elke loyale vriend doet, zal hij er altijd voor haar zijn in goeie en slechte tijden. Maar met één ding wilt hij haar eigenlijk niet steunen: Sosuke. Want hij wilt namelijk niet accepteren dat Ponyo misschien Sosuke boven hem zal kiezen. Maar hij zal wel moeten. Hij wil dat ze gelukkig is, ook al is het met Sosuke. Maar tot haar dood zal Ren er voor haar zijn. En misschien zelfs nog wel verder. Haru Hagane Haru en Ren waren vanaf het begin al dikke vrienden. Het is ook het feit dat ze familie van elkaar zijn: neef en nicht. Dus ze zien elkaar vaak. Elke keer als ze gaan kamperen, spelen ze met elkaar en gaan ze op onderzoek samen. Ze leerden altijd nieuwe dingen samen en werden samen steeds slimmer en slimmer. Hun band werd stekker toen Haru beste vrienden werd met Ponyo en dezelfde haat deelde voor Sosuke zoals Ren. Ze steunde hem steeds in die moeilijke tijden en dat versterkt hun band nog meer. Ryuga Sama Ren houdt zeer veel van zijn vader. Hij en zijn vader deden vaak dingen samen en waren bijna altijd samen. Ze sporten samen, hij leerde lezen met zijn vader en schrijven. Tekenen leerde hij ook van hem. Ryuga vertelde Ren ook zo veel verhalen over hem en zjn vrieden. Over de grote oorlog met de Caeribianen enzo. Soms durfde hij op te scheppen, dus dat heeft Ren duidelijk van zijn vader. Ren kreeg van zijn vader het welpje van de vrouw van zijn wolf TaoTao. Ren was hier natuurlijk super blij mee. Met de jaren is Ren zijn respect voor zijn vader niet verloren en wordt nog steeds boos als iemand hem beledigt. Soms kan hij boos zijn op hem, maar hij houdt nog steeds van hem. Madoka Amano Ren deed vaak meer met zijn vader, maar hij deed ook dingen met zijn moeder. Madoka leerde Ren praten en lopen. Ze las hem altijd verhaaltjes voor en ze verzon er soms ook of ze vertelde hem de avonturen die ze had meegemaakt. Madoka stond en staat nog altijd voor hem klaar. Ze houdt echt van haar zoon en hij ook van haar. Madoka heeft Ren leren werken met een computer en ze heeft hem zijn eigen laptop gegeven. Ren was daar heel erg blij mee. Ren noemt haar nooit 'mama' omdat hij het kinderachtig vindt. Maar als hij bang is of verdrietig noemt hij haar toch 'mama' en deze momenten vindt Madoka de beste die ze heeft met hen. Verbintenis De verbintenis is een proces dat zich bevind tussen een mens en een draak. Dit proces geeft weer dat een draak zijn zielsverwant heeft gevonden. Dan zal hij/zij die persoon voor altijd moeten beschermen en moeten koesteren. Als deze persoon sterft, zal de draak niet verder kunnen leven en sterft met hem/haar mee. Als deze persoon hem/haar afwijst in de liefde, zal die draak zoveel pijn leiden dat hij/zij elke dag wenst dat hij/zij dood gaat, maar dan de dag overleeft en de volgende dag hetzelfde wenst. Dit proces bestaat uit twee delen: de gewone verbintenis en de volledige verbintenis. De gewone verbintenis of het eerste verbond bestaat uit drie delen: de verleiding, het verbond en dan de bezegeling. De verleiding is het begin en start door de aanraking. Als de persoon van de draak de draak aanraakt, voelt de draak een soort elektrische schok en word gedwongen zich om te draaien en de persoon recht in de ogen aan te kijken. Niets maakt meer uit voor de draak, alleen nog maar die persoon. Hij/Zij doet dan alles om hem/haar te beschermenen lief te hebben tot de dood (misschien zelfs nog daarna). Dit is het verbond. Het wordt ten slotte bezegeld met de eerste kus van de draak. De volledige verbintenis of het permanente verbond bestaat uit één deel: 'het'. Als een draak met zijn/haar persoon 'het' doet, wordt de verbintenis volledig en zijn ze onafscheidelijk. Battles Moet ik nog nakijken + schrijven. Beyblades Dark Linolt 100 HF '''is Ren's allereerste beyblade. '''Destructor Linolt L:S '''is Ren's nieuwste en laatste beyblade. Special Move's '''Dark Linehalt: * Bolting Vibra * Dispel Closer Destructor Linehalt F:S: * Darkness Blizzard * Dark Saber * Razen Breaker * Dark Javelin Citaten *"Ponyo!" *"Laat haar met rust!" (Tegen Sosuke) *"Ze is niemands bezit!" (Tegen Sosuke) *"Ik denk dat ik toch wel verwend ben en nu moet ik leren dat ik niet altijd alles kan krijgen wat ik wil." (Tegen Ponyo) *"Het leven is hard en daar zal ik gewend aan moeten raken." *"Zolang je maar gelukkig bent, dan is het goed." (Tegen Ponyo) *"Hey, ik weet dat ik je neef ben enzo, maar dat betekent niet dat ik personal driver ben, hoor." (Tegen Haru) *"Haat mag dan wel een groot woord zijn, maar het is beste woord dat in de buurt komt voor wat ik voor jou voel." (Tegen Sosuke) *"Ik heb hier geen zin in! Je hebt al gewonnen, oké! Ik heb verloren! Ben je NU blij?!" (Tegen Sosuke) *"Ik zou jou nooit kunnen haten, nooit." (Tegen Ponyo) *"Hij is mijn vader. En het boeit me niet wat jullie zeggen of denken; hij is mijn vader en hij is belangrijk voor me. Ja, hij heeft slechte dingen gedaan in het leven. Ja, hij is altijd al vol van zichzelf geweest en zag hem altijd al als iemand die hoger staat dan andere mensen. Maar kom op, elke persoon doet dat soms wel eens. Misschien niet iedereen, maar er zijn mensen die het doen en erger zijn. Mijn vader heeft dat achter zich gelaten en is nu een serieuze volwassen man die niks anders wilt dan onze wereld en jullie wereld beschermen. Maar nee, daar kijken jullie niet naar. Jullie kijken alleen maar naar het verleden. Het verleden was toen en het heden is nu. Focus jullie op het nu en niet op het toen. Want wie in het verleden leeft, is verloren." (Tegen Kyoya & Tsuki) Weetjes *Ren's naam komt van een deel van een geest van de Egyptische mythologie. *Ren's achternaam is Sama dat "als" of "in de wijze van" betekent. Het is ook een vorm van beleefdheid en aanspreking. *Het is zo dat zijn favoriete kleur paars is daarom heeft hij ook bijna alles in het paars. *Zijn favoriete edelsteen is amethist: Door de reden hierboven. ^^ *Ren is feitelijk de troonopvolger van de Blauwe Furie, maar door het feit dat Dragoniërs onstervelijk zijn, is het dus mogelijk dat hij de troon nooit zal opvolgen. *In tegendeel tot zijn vader, Ryuga, heeft Ren zijn geboorte toch overleeft. Dit fenomeen versterkt de legende van de Sama's en hun blik op het geboorte geven aan het vrouwelijke ras. *Ren is één van de draken van de Orde van Twaalf. Galerij Ren.jpeg Ren keek verbaasd....jpg Ren 2.jpg Ren.jpg Baby Ren.jpg Ren San.jpg Categorie:Personage's Categorie:© All Rights Reserved